Such detector modules are used, for example, in detectors for X-ray computer tomographs. Incident X-rays are in this case converted into photons by a scintillator. A photodiode converts the photons into an electrical signal. The scintillator and the photodiodes are combined in a detector element. The detector element is connected to evaluation electronics, which convert the analog electrical signals into corresponding digital signals.
A multiplicity of detector elements are combined in a detector module. The greater the number and the smaller the size of the detector elements in a detector module, the better the quality and the performance of the detector modules and of the detectors equipped with them. The trend is therefore toward increasing the number of detector elements in a detector module.
Since each detector element needs to be connected to the downstream evaluation electronics, the number of contacts in plug-in connectors for connecting the detector elements to the evaluation electronics also needs to increase when the number of detector elements is increased. Commercially available plug-in connectors have a limited number of contacts, however, so that it is generally possible to increase the contact number only by using a plurality of plug-in connectors. But this leads to problems relating to exact alignment of the plugs with one another, and entails an increased space requirement for the plug-in connector housing.
DE 197 28 237 A1 describes a radiation-electrical transducer. A contact layer provided on the photodiode chip is in this case connected to the scintillator by way of a contact track which is in contact with the contact layer and is placed on the scintillator.